Sleepwalker
by TheImpossibleDetective'sAngel
Summary: 'I can't turn this around, I keep running into walls I can't break down, I said, I just wander around With my eyes wide shut because of you I'm a sleep walker'


**A/N: Heard this song on my playlist, and it inspired me.**

* * *

'I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew, and I couldn't walk away  
It sent me back to the end of everything  
I tasted all, I tasted all the tears  
Again.'

He couldn't do it anymore. Everywhere he looked reminded him of Matteusz. Though the boy had been gone for three days, his smell was still all over Charlie's bedroom. The photos and drawings of them still littered the Prince's desk, a painful reminder of just how good they'd been a few days ago. Charlie growled, and stalked out of his room, down the stairs, not caring for the first time since he'd carried her here that he was leaving the unconscious Miss Quill defenceless. He almost ran down the road to the park where he knew he'd find Matteusz. As he ran, Charlie heard the Polish boy's voice in his head telling him, no, pleading with him, not to do this. He ignored it and continued on.

Finally, he caught sit of Matteusz, sitting on a bench. He sat huddled up, shivering from the slight chill, with only a hoodie over a thin T-shirt. Charlie stalked towards his former lover, noting that the park was deserted. Perfect.

'Outside the rain's pouring down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me'

As he walked over, Matteusz kept staring at the playground in font of him. Charlie smirked. So easily distracted. Charlie weaved so that he was stood behind Matteusz, staring at the back of the humans head. Slowly, he reached out a hand and put it on this curve of Matteusz's right shoulder. The boy jumped, and slid of the bench to turn and face his attacker. When he saw it was Charlie, he relaxed for a second before he tensed at the snarl on his former boyfriends face. "Charlie-" Was all he got out. The prince leapt at him and sent them both tumbling to the ground. He panted and looked up to see Charlie's face twist and turn skyward. Still straddling Matteusz, Charlie let out a silent scream to the sky.

His home and family were gone, his protector was showing no signs of rousing, his friendships and relationship had been ruined and here he was trying to take it out on the one person who was still around for him. He looked down to find Matteusz giving him a confused look, but Charlie didn't get off him. Instead, he looked back at Matteusz, trying to make him understand. Everything he loved was gone, and Matteusz, he was going too. And he was the only one left to take it out on. There was a spark - Charlie could swear he could actually see it - and Matteusz nodded. Charlie exhaled. Matteusz understood. Swiftly, the alien aimed his fist to hit Matteusz directly on the chest. The Pole gasped and shoved Charlie off him.

Charlie rolled as he hit the ground and was up in an instant. He stood facing a winded Matteusz and went for him again. This time however, Matteusz was expecting it and caught Charlie round the waist. With impressive strength, he hoisted the alien up and off the ground and then dropped him flat on his back. Charlie was back up again and advancing. Matteusz aimed a punch, but Charlie caught his hand and twisted. Matteusz whimpered in pain and extracted his hand. Charlie came at him again knocking them both to the floor. He lay on top of his only remaining friend, and didn't move.

'I can't turn this around,  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I say I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleep walker  
Walker  
Walker  
I'm a sleep walker  
Walker  
Walker  
Let me outta this dream'

He sobbed. After getting his frustration out, all Charlie had left was sadness. Matteusz just held him, offering unspoken comfort. "I keep thinking about you." Charlie whispered. Matteusz just nodded, still holding him. "Memories were everywhere. I couldn't get away. In my dreams too. You were everywhere." He sobbed again. "I'm the middle of the night I'd wake up and reach for you, and then realise that you weren't there." Charlie looked at Matteusz, who had unshed tears shining in his eyes. "I miss you Matteusz." Matteusz nodded, and leant up. Charlie let him press a salty kiss to his lips. He wished it could last forever. But it couldn't.

However, they two of them stayed there on the grassy, damp park floor, for another hour at least. They needed each other.  
They loved each other.


End file.
